Who Needs Friends?
by juicyjuicy
Summary: Bella finds herself questioning friendships as she questions her sanity. Someone is after her, but who and why? Bella turns to her new friends at school for help but soon finds out that Amanda and Jessica might not be too concerned with her safety.


The sun was disappearing over the horizon and darkness was falling in around me - I pulled myself up off the wet forest floor. If I want to make it out of the woods by nightfall I am going to have to move, and move quick. I begin running as fast as I can, branches whipping my face and mud is seeping into my shoes – am I almost there? None of this looks familiar.

As I am making my way through the woods my thoughts begin to race – What if that thing is catches me? What will it do to me? Can I fight it off? Do I still have my pepper spray? Am I being crazy? Is anything really chasing me? I turn around to see if this monster is still on my trail – half expecting to be tackled to the ground the second my pace slows down a notch… nothing was there. Maybe I was losing my mind after all.

I see Jessica's car lights flashing up in the clearing ahead. I guess Amber and she had made it back okay. "Thanks for waiting for me, guys!" I yell ahead. I look down at my ruined shoes and feel the scrapes on my face from the branches I had just been diving through – trying to escape a monster. I am losing it, how can I explain this to my already concerned friends?

"Hey guys, I tripped over a fallen tree. Explain to me again why we have to go into the woods to drink your dad's beer Jessica? Seriously, three beers for the three of us is no fun anyway. Let's go down to La Push – Jacob and Quil have parties all of the time". As I turn to get in the car I take one last look back at the woods – and there I saw him. His figure almost blending in with the dense wall of the forest but I could make him out.

I got in the car and didn't take my eyes off this man, or creature, who was watching me too. When we turned out of the clearing I lost sight of the figure in the woods, but could not get him out of my head. Who was that? What did he want?

"What's your deal Bella? You have been on a different planet for the past week. If you didn't want to come with us you didn't have to, that would mean more beer for us anyway." Jessica snapped as we drove through town. Amanda just rolled her eyes.

"I have had a lot on my mind, that's all. I really wanted to come today and have some fun – I just can't shake this feeling that something has been following me." There I said it – I knew Jessica and Amanda are sick of hearing this but really, I am afraid, something has to be following me.

"Oh no Bella – you are really crazy! Who do you think is following you exactly?" Jessica laughed. "We are in FORKS for god sake – people aren't 'followed' here." As we pull up to my house Jessica leaves me with one last comforting remark "See ya tomorrow at school – if your stalker doesn't kill you before sunrise – buahhahahah!!"

"See ya tomorrow Bella – call me if you get freaked tonight" Amanda called out as Jessica backed out of my driveway.

As I walk up to the dark house I fumble for my keys. Why isn't Charlie home yet? It's late. I find my keys and step up to the front door ready to unlock when I notice that there is a letter slipped between the glass door and screen door. I grab the letter and get into the house so I can read by the light.

My eyes take a double roll as I read the note:

Bella – I miss you and want you to come back to me. Please, I am so sorry for what I did and I promise I will work for the rest of my life to make it right. Please give me a second chance. I love you. Love, Jacob

Why doesn't Jacob get it? It's over between us; it's been 4 months since I left him. I throw the note in the trash and make my way to my bed. It's been a long day.

I drift into sleep quickly.

Pressure. Weight. Like a load of bricks has been placed on my body, I feel trapped. I open my eyes and realize that something is on top of me. I can't make out the face but the weight is unbearable – I can't breathe. It's crushing. I feel it staring at me. I am in shock. What is happening?

After what seems an eternity, I am able to let out a scream – so loud that anyone in a mile radius should hear me. As I scream the weight lifts quickly and is gone. Nobody comes to my room like you would expect after a scream that loud – Charlie isn't home yet. I turn on the lights in my room and pick up my cell phone to call someone, Charlie? Amanda? What would I tell them? Who cares, I need to get out…

"Amanda – come get me, quick! Please hurry, I think someone is in my house" My words come out with fear dripping from each syllable.

Amanda was in my driveway in 5 minutes.

**Hello - Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. Should I continue this story? **


End file.
